


Surprises

by DaughterofElros



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofElros/pseuds/DaughterofElros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric's surprised by who suddenly shows interest in him once he comes out of the closet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

Since coming out of the closet, Eric’s been surprised by how much more attention he gets. Before, he used to just disappear into the woodwork, tag along silently behind… whomever. Outside of his family, no one really paid him a whole lot of attention, and he had been fine with that. Or he thought he had.

At Ostroff, people suddenly paid attention. Too much attention, unwanted attention. And one he got out, it was never quite back to normal because people studiously didn’t pay too much attention to him, being careful everywhere he went not stress him or make him feel uncomfortable, which just made him feel more uncomfortable because he was aware of their continual curiosity and his own shame. It turned out to be a good thing though, because it sort of prepared him for stepping up and admitting that he was gay.

It was actually a relief to have people actively paying attention, whispering and gossiping. This was something he had volunteered, however unintended. This was something that empowered him, made him unique and set him a part in a way he chose.

He wasn’t sure which surprised him more now that people looked at him; The way they looked, or Who it was that did the looking.

 

Dan Humphrey was the first surprise. Eric had no doubt that Dan loved his sister. It was pretty insane how much the guy was willing to take, really. And he never did anything to betray that. But the way Eric caught him looking sometimes, there was a mixture of things in those eyes. Approval and awareness mixed with curiosity and more than a little wistfulness. He was definitely impressed that Eric had taken control of his own life. But Eric was also aware that every time Dan reach out and slung an arm over his shoulders, or sat close enough for their thighs to press against each other in a car, there was an edge to the contact. An “if” that hung in the air, questioning what might happen if Dan weren’t in love with Serena, if he threw caution to the winds for even just five minutes, what might happen.

 

With Nate, the surprise was different. There was alcohol involved, and a glittering benefit party with everyone’s parents around, mingling and schmoozing and laughing quietly. Nate caught his eye and smiled that lazily hesitant smile. He nodded his head toward the door in an obvious “Let’s blow this place for a few minutes” gesture. Eric nodded and finished the last sip of his champagne, headed in the indicated direction. Nate did the same, but then grabbed another glass from a server and downed it before reaching the doorway. They headed down the hall, passing a disturbingly middle aged couple necking awkwardly in an alcove and barely managed to contain their laughter until they ducked into an empty study. Nate pulled the door closed, and Eric leaned back against the door, still chuckling slightly at the image, hearing Nate’s laughter close by until suddenly there was a pressure against his lips and the laughter had stopped. Eric’s eyes flew open in shock, and the air flew out of his lungs.

Nate pulled back then, eyes serious and filled with an equal mixture of hope and tredeptation. Eric knew what that look meant. It meant that this was not who Nate was, who he was going to be for forever, but that right now he wanted this, needed this, burned for this and knew if he didn’t try now, there would be no other chance. Eric wasn’t particularly fond of the idea of kissing a Straight boy after the whole Asher debacle, but staring into Nate’s eyes, he made an exception. The tiniest nod or permission, and Nate’s lips were on his again, frantic and hungry and devouring. He felt his knees melting and was glad of the support of the sturdy wooden door, even he kissed Nate back with the same desperation the older boy exhibited.

The sounds of harsh breathing a soft gasps filled his mind as hands grabbed and clutched, seeking sensation and bare skin. He heard himself gasp when Nate’s mouth found his collar bone, tongue licking and teeth nipping the sensitive skin. When their lips met again, he nipped at Nate’s bottom lip, pleased to be rewarded with a similar sound and they a sharp thrust of Nate's hips that let him know beyond a doubt that Nate was as excited as he himself was. He thrust back slowly, his hands fisted in the lapels of Nate’s jacket, grinning as the other boy’s eyes flickered closed in an expression of pure bliss.

A few tugs and the jacket lay abandoned on the floor, and their lips met again, mutually attacking each other as the fire between them turned to a blaze. Eric realized that Nate’s hands were on his chest, pulling at his shirt until the buttons were undone and his fingers touching bare skin, sending shivers of delight down Eric’s spine. He quickly followed suit, reveling in the feel of his own slender fingers skating across golden abs, flicking briefly across a flat nipple.

His breath hitched as he felt Nate struggle briefly to undo his pants, then pretty much stopped breathing all together when he succeeded and plunged his hand inside the pants to grasp Eric’s achingly hard cock. The feel of another hand on his cock was new; He and Asher had never gotten quite this far. Nate’s hand was larger than his own, his grip firm, and Eric was too enraptured by the sensation to think of anything else for a few seconds. Another press of lips and a gentle swipe of Nate’s tongue and he came back to himself a little, reaching eagerly to reciprocate.

Nate was thicker than he was, just a tiny bit so that his cock felt different, exotic territory perfect for exploration. He curled his fingers around the shaft, let his thumb rub through the slickness on the head; heard the hollow thunk of the back of his skull against the door when Nate did the same. They established a sort of rhythm, touching, pumping, thrusting, heads bowed close to each other’s necks, breath ghosting hot across fabric and bare skin. The speed of their actions increased, losing careful rhythm and gaining an edge of desperation that had Eric on the verge of losing control.

Wanting to give warning, he dared to speak the first words either of them had uttered since their eyes met in the party.

“Nate, I’m go-”

“Do it.” He commanded breathlessly. And Eric obeyed, letting himself lose control and explode, the power of his orgasm forcing him to let out a soft, wordless cry and tighten his grip on Nate’s cock. He was dimply aware of Nate’s teeth sinking in to his shoulder to muffle a similar shout, and a warmth flooding over his hand as Nate Archibald came.

It took them a moment to recover, two blonde figures panting, leaning bonelessly against the door. Eventually they straightened, cleaned themselves with tissues pulled from a carved mahogany tissue box, and began straightening their clothing. When they looked essentially presentable again, Nate grabbed his suit coat from where it lay on the floor and met his eyes. The expression on his face said a multitude of things, and asked nearly as many questions. Nate cleared his throat.

“Eric…”

Eric shook his head.

“Look. It’s okay- I get it. This was a one-time thing, you’re not gay, I am.” From the slightly pained look that came over Nate’s face, he was aware that there was an edge to his voice when he really didn’t intend for there to be. He smiled gently, trying to reassure the older boy.

“You’re not in love with me or anything, and that’s fine. It’s never going to happen again, and that’s okay too. But it happened once, and even though I’m not going to tell anyone about it, I’m glad it did.”

Nate gave a small smile, his lips still swollen from their kisses. He reached over and pulled the younger boy into a one-armed hug, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Thank you, Eric. For Everything.” He released him, and they pulled open the door, headed back into the party, each peeling off to mingle in their separate directions. It was definitely true, Eric thought, watching the boy who had managed to have a one-night stand of sorts with both Eric and Serena Van der Woodsen drift off into the crowd, that People could definitely surprise you.

 

Chuck Bass though, is the biggest surprise yet. Not because he looks at Eric with that “Beg me to Fuck You” Expression that he gives…well…everybody. He is Chuck Bass, after all. Eric had kind of expected it from him. Had expected lascivious innuendos and teasing touches that he would have to fight his body to ignore. (This was, let’s not forget, Chuck Bass). The surprising thing was that there was…nothing. Just a continuance of their brotherly bonding, sans Chuck’s usual advice about girls and sex. He had expected to have to deal with Chuck’s pressure, but dealing with the lack of it was oddly enough more difficult.

He attributed some of it to the fact that Chuck was hung up on Blair, and that after a disastrous summer, things only got worse as he became frustrated by her relationship with Marcus. Eric knew that his stepbrother had been going downhill for some time- not joining Blair over the summer, and then the continuous stream of exotic strippers and whores and showgirls that he was having flown in from all corners of the universe. He’d been sullen and withdrawn for a while, and the time that they’d been spending together felt forced, so Eric had tried to pull back and give him a little space, at least until there was some sort of resolution on the Blair front.

 

He hadn’t meant to be stopping in to Chuck’s suite, but he’d been out doing a favor for a friend and had elected to walk rather than take a cab or something; as a result he’d been in the middle of Central Park when the autumn skies had opened up and soaked him to the skin. It was cold now, with the rain, and his teeth were just about chattering by the time he stepped into the hotel. Not wanting to have to deal with his Mother’s inevitable concern if he came in soaking wet, he headed to Chuck first to see if the other boy would lend him a shirt. Chuck opened the door promptly at his knock, revealing his customary Oriental robe and self-satisfied smirk.

“Well, well.” He mused. “Look what the cat dragged in. Enjoy your bath?” Eric grinned and Chuck rolled his eyes without being annoyed. “Come in. Let’s see if we can’t find something a little less…damp.”

Eric ducked into the suite, peeling off his jacket which made his aware of just how wet he was; despite its protection his shirt stuck to his thin torso, translucent from the water. He stood shivering while Chuck eyed him critically.

“You look like a drowned cat.” He pronounced.

“Thanks.” The sarcasm came through clearly in his voice, and Chuck grinned, obviously feeling just a little hint of pride. He sauntered to a dresser and pulled out a sweatshirt and lounging pants.

“Here. Put these on.” He said, tossing them carelessly so that Eric had to take a quick step forward the catch them. He started to thank the other boy, but Chuck just lazily waved his hand and set about trying to light a cigarette, staring sulkily out the window. The silence felt suddenly dull and awkward, and Eric cast about desperately for a topic that would allow for conversation to fill the void.

“So…how did it go at the party with Blair?” he blurted out, regretting it the second the words left his mouth, but curious nonetheless.

“Miserable.” Chuck spat out, flicking the ashes from his cigarette. “I thought that if I could just… see her, touch her again, I could get over this…situation I’m having.” He glanced back at Eric, an ironic smile touching his lips. “I thought that kissing her, having sex with her, that would release my brain, my body from this…embarrassment. And then I could go back to having meaningless sex with a variety of hot and exceedingly limber strangers.”

“I’m guessing it didn’t work?” Eric pulled the sweatshirt over his head, crossing the room to sit in the window seat near his stepbrother. Chuck raised his eyebrows.

“You’re practically drowning in that sweatshirt.” He observed.

“Yeah.” Eric agreed, grinning. “You should lose some weight.” Chuck shook his head.

“I am perfect. The ladies love me. You’re just too skinny. A poor frail waif, wasting away to nothing. You should eat more.”

“Uh-huh. So it didn’t work—you couldn’t get her to make out with you?”

“Oh, I did. That part worked like a charm. But other parts didn’t, if you know what I mean.” Eric’s jaw fell open slightly in shock.

“Really? Have you been to a doctor? Maybe there’s something he could do…” Chuck let out a mirthless laugh.

“Oh, fear not. The equipment works fine. I wake up in the middle of the night from the most intense dreams I’ve had since hitting puberty, and believe me, everything is in full working order.” There was a hint of his usual wolfish grin that faded nearly as swiftly as it appeared. “But as soon as I start making out with a girl, I just get bored, lose interest, and the evening ends up going nowhere fast.”

Eric sat, not meeting Chuck’s eyes, picking at the sleeve of the sweatshirt, and trying desperately not to envision the brunette in the midst of one of those dreams.

“But… if your dreaming about Blair, then shouldn’t…” Chuck cut him off mid-thought.

“Who said I was dreaming about Blair?”

Eric shrugged.

“I thought since you were trying to get with Blair-”

“Blair and I always had great sex. Transcendent sex, even, on a few occasions. I figured that she would be my best bet. Turns out I was wrong.” He paused. “But it’s not images of Blair that have been keeping me awake at night.”

At that point a truly horrible though flashed through Eric’s mind.

“Please tell me that you don’t have feelings for my sister.”

Chuck laughed dryly.

“No,” he murmured, leaning against the wall so that his elbow grazed Eric’s thigh, “our dear sister is safe from my mental perversions. This is…well… someone that I don’t think anyone would ever guess.”

Eric nodded slowly, swallowing to keep his breath even in the charged atmosphere and not reveal how distracting he found the pressure of Chuck’s arm against his hip to be. Finding it to be too difficult, and berating himself for the stupidity of the useless infatuation, he gave up, sliding off the window seat on the pretext of picking up the sodden clothes that lay abandoned on the floor.

“I assume,” he began, shaking out the shirt, “That you’re not going to tell me who this enigma is?” He caught a glimpse of Chuck sauntering up behind him in the mirror, dangling a clothes hanger from one finger.

“Probably not.” Chuck agreed, from over his left shoulder, holding the hanger within Eric’s reach. He took it gratefully and was about to hang the shirt when something about the image of Chuck in the mirror made him still.

“I mean, after all…” Chuck continued, his head tilting so that he spoke directly into Eric’s ear, the faint whisper of his breath across his earlobe making Eric’s shoulders tense deliciously, “…how could I tell anyone about it? How could I tell anyone that the person who appears every night in my dreams, who makes me so hard I wake up aching, is another boy?”

Eric couldn’t keep himself from drawing in a breath at the revelation. He was unsure exactly what was going on, but between the seductive quality of the other boy’s voice, and the proximity of his body, so close that he could feel the warmth radiating between them even as uncertain as he was about what was going on, he was half hard already.

“I mean…” Chuck’s hand settled lightly on his waist, pressing the soft fabric against his skin. “… Even if I were to let that fact be known, I couldn’t ever tell the whole truth, could I?”

Now Chuck’s other hand was sliding down his left thigh, and Eric could feel himself getting more aroused by the second.

“I couldn’t actually admit to anyone that the reason I can’t get it up for girls anymore is because every time I get aroused…”

That word went straight to Eric’s libido.

“…I’m thinking about those dreams that I have, where I can’t admit that the person I envision sprawled out for me to sample, to take, to claim, the person whose name is on my lips when I wake up in the middle of the night… I couldn’t actually admit that that person is my own step-brother, could I?”

Eric heard blood rushing in his ears, felt his pulse falter as his heart skipped a beat. Was Chuck actually serious? It appeared he was, as his arm was sliding across Eric’s stomach, pulling him up against his body so that Eric could feel the obvious arousal.

“This is the reason I haven’t been with a girl in weeks, Eric.” Chuck’s voice was sensual and seductive. “Because I desire you want to touch you and taste you and make you scream out in pleasure. But how could I tell you that, Eric?” he whispered deliciously in his ear. “How could I tell you all of that and not have you run away?”

“I’m not going anywhere” he whispered, catching hold of Chuck’s hand and guiding it with trembling fingers to rest on his own aching cock. Chuck’s fingers responded magically, caressing him lightly, applying just enough pressure to be felt through the luxurious cloth and drive him insane. He let himself lean back against Chuck’s body, head against the taller boy’s shoulder, eyes closed in ecstasy as Chuck nipped gently at his earlobe.

“Look at me.” Came the murmured command and Eric felt compelled to comply, lifting his head and opening his eyes to meet Chuck’s smoldering gaze in the mirror. He noticed Chuck sliding his hand up under the sweatshirt, felt the electric jolt of skin against skin, but continued to obey and not break eye contact.

“Look at you.” Chuck marveled. Now the hand on Eric’s cock was one teasing finger tracing unpredictable patterns, his cheeks were flushed, his breathing slightly irregular and one hand was reached back to steady himself on Chuck’s thigh. Chuck spoke so that every word was said against his skin, making nerves sing- but never removing his eyes from Eric’s in the mirror. “You’re beautiful, Eric. I don’t think you know that. You think your sister is the pretty one, that you fade into the background. But you don’t, Eric. I can hear your pulse racing, hear your breath catch when ever I do something like this” he demonstrated and grinned triumphantly at the result. “And my pulse is racing just as fast thinking about what I want to do to you.”

“Like what?” he managed in what was nearly a steady voice. And that characteristic Chuck Bass smirk was back, but different than normal somehow. Instead of mockery, there was an honest mirth in those dark eyes.

“Oh, I want to make you fall apart, come undone so thoroughly that you lie there boneless and sated and unable to move. I want to make you gasp, and moan my name.”

Arousal made it nearly impossible to keep his eyes open and on Chuck’s, but he fought to do so. And then suddenly, Chuck wasn’t there, had stepped back, wasn’t touching him anymore.

“But I also want this to be your decision. Because, even for me, family members are…generally off limits. And given the circumstances, if you want to leave this here and not start down a path so twisted even I haven’t done it, I’m not going to blame you. And everything can go back to the way it was before. Your choice.”

Eric turned, found that locking gazes with someone in the flesh was even more intense than it was in a mirror.

“But everything can’t go back to the way it was.” He took a step closer, closing the distance between them. “I don’t want it to.” He reached out a hand, cautiously entwining his fingers with Chuck’s. “Besides. I said I wasn’t going anywhere, didn’t I?”

 

Chuck nodded, staring incredulously at the younger boy, hardly daring to believe. And then slowly, eyes searching the blonde’s face for any sign of hesitation, he lifted his hands, cupped the other boy’s face, and slowly brought their lips together.

He had kissed more people than he dared to attempt to count- even a couple of men because, hey, alcohol and orgies went together for a reason. But this was deliberate, a new direction. He wasn’t doing this to get the ladies hot and bothered, he was doing it because he wanted it, had fantasized about it. Eric’s lips were smooth, and pliable. He considered himself quite an expert at kissing, having done it so many hundreds of times, but this…this was different, because as soon as he felt the brush of Eric’s tongue against his own, he was gone. He tried to keep himself reigned in, showing the discipline he prided himself on. But it was all he could do to stop himself from tearing the boy’s clothes off and ravishing him on the spot. He had more sophisticated plans than that. But now all he could do was lower himself to sit on the couch, pulling Eric down to straddle his lap, aligning their cocks so that every minute shift of their hips sent sparks of arousal through them both.

 

Eric was astounded how much of an aphrodisiac the power of Chuck’s thighs shifting beneath his own could be, how rewarding it was to hear Chuck Bass drawing in shaking breaths every time he shifted his hips and pressed down. Chuck responded by digging his hands into the sweatshirt Eric was wearing and making it disappear, landing in some distant corner of the room. Then his hands were tangling themselves in Eric’s hair and skating over his smooth chest. Eric managed to get Chuck to shrug out of the robe, a relatively minor triumph as he still had a shirt on underneath, before Chuck’s tongue skated across one of Eric’s flat nipples, drawing it into to his mouth to nibble and suck on it and shutting down every cognitive though process Eric possessed.

Shortly thereafter, Chuck eased them both off the couch and drew him over to the bed. He kissed him thoroughly and murmured, “If we’re going to do this, we’re going to do this right. Strip and lay down on the bed.” He hooked his thumbs through the waistband of the pants and tugged them down so that they fell to Eric’s ankles, leaving him to step out of them and divest himself of his boxers. Chuck meanwhile turned to gather condoms and lube.

When he turned back, Eric had done exactly what he had asked, and the sight of him make Chuck’s cock jump. The boy should have looked small, and uncertain, nervous. It was what Chuck had expected. But he hadn’t expected magnificence, which was the only word he could fine to describe the sight before him; Eric reclining on the bed like a model, one knee bent, propped up on his elbows, slender, weeping cock jutting proudly into the air. Chuck tore off his shirt and stalked to the bed, climbing on top of the younger boy almost like a panther stalking his prey. He indulged himself in a brief, searing kiss before moving back down the boy’s body, touching and familiarizing himself with the pale skin and wiry muscles beneath. He skated a palm along Eric’s leg, licked and kissed his way down to the point where legs and torso joined, lingering there a moment because the sounds the younger boy made were just so delicious.

Then he settled between the other boy’s thighs, meeting his gaze and delivering very strict instructions not to come until he was told it was okay before slowly lowering his mouth down the shaft, keeping his eyes locked with Eric’s until he had gone as far down as he could go. He let his eyes drift closed, savoring the younger boy’s cock like a candy or an ice-cream cone, licking and sinking back down onto it with a positively pornographic expression on his face.

“Oh, Fuck!” he heard Eric murmur, head falling back to the pillow as he let the sensations wash over him. Chuck decided that that was the perfect opportunity to move on to the next step. Carefully, so as not to alert Eric to what he was doing, Chuck reach over and retrieved the bottle of lube, squirting a small amount onto a finger and pushing it torturously slowly into Eric’s ass. He heard a low moan and picked up the pace, fucking him slowly with his finger for a few moments before adding a second finger. Eric made a slight noise that could have been discomfort, and Chuck nearly stopped and pulled back. But just as he was considering doing so, his finger brushed that hidden spot inside; Eric cried out wordlessly, and only the swift tightening of Chuck’s hand on his cock kept him from coming.

“Not yet.” Chuck admonished, and Eric nodded. He added a third finger and this time, Eric winced noticeably but didn’t allow Chuck to ease off, thrusting into him, fucking himself on the other boy’s fingers.

“Please.” He murmured. “More.” Chuck nodded and stepped back off the bed, yanking off the silk pants, slicking himself up with lube, climbing back on the bed. He nudged Eric’s knees farther apart, positioning himself between them. He tangled his hand in Eric’s, pressing it to the bed and at the younger boy’s nod, began to ease himself into the tight warmth, careful not to go too fast and give Eric time to adjust. He felt Eric’s grip on his hand tighten and once wit relaxed again, he reached down and wrapped his hand around Eric’s cock, stroking him as he began to move in and out. Eric met each thrust, and together they established a rhythm, bodies moving together, clutching each other, lips meeting briefly and then pulling apart, breath mingling, hands moving across sweat-slicked skin.

Chuck shifted, found a new angle and all of a sudden Eric’s world exploded.

“Chuck, I’m going to…”

“Shhh. I know.” Chuck panted. “Do it.” He pumped his hips rapidly, sending Eric over the edge, and as he felt the younger boy tighten around him, he lost control as well, felt the world disappear and then explode. He heard both of them shout their release seconds apart, and managed to support himself long enough to finish and pull out of his lover. He pressed a kiss to Eric’s lips and was rewarded with a slow, satiated grin. Grinning back, he pulled the younger boy to him, throwing a blanket over their bodies to prevent the inevitable chill that would creep across them as the sweat cooled and tangled his fingers in sandy blonde hair.

“This is so fucked up.” He muttered incredulously.

“Mmmm.” Eric agreed sleepily, nuzzling into his chest. “Don’t care.”

And Chuck realized that right now, this very minute, neither did he. Everything would sort itself out eventually, for better or for worse. No sense worrying about it now and ruining the afterglow. Thus decided, he wrapped a hand around Eric’s slender hip and joined his lover in sleep.


End file.
